Notorious B.I.G
|-|Notorious B.I.G= |-|Carne= Character Synopsis Notorious B.I.G 'is the unique stand of Carne. The first glimpse of Notorious B.I.G comes when Mista shoots down Carne and it's shown manifestating despite Carne's death. Later on, The Notorious B.I.G managed to get onto the airplane, where it encounters Trish and causes her to manifest her own stand. Finally, The Notorious B.I.G is defeated when the airplane crashes into the sea, where the stand lives the rest of it's days, devouring ships and other vessels that move faster than the oceans itsrlf Character Statistics 'Tiering: Varies Verse: Jojo's Bizarre Adventures Name: The Notorious B.I.G, Carne Gender: Carne is male, however the stand itself has no gender Age: Unknown Classification: Stand Special Abilities: Carne himself is powerless. However the stand itself has abilites such as Matter Absorption (It's primary abilities to the consume the matter of a target), Energy Manipulation (Can also assimilte energy into it's being, even energy used in the forms of attack), Possession (Was slowly possessing Giorno both biologically and mentally), Immortality (Type 1 & 8, Notorious B.I.G's existence is reliant on Carne's gruges ), Power Mimicry (Can replicate the speeds of anything that it senses, effectly making it's speeds infinite), Size Manipulation (Through assimilation of energy and matter, the stand can grow to be gigantic sizes, enough to destroy aircrafts), Ressurection (Able to ressurect itself shortly after the death of Carne, the stand user), ETC. Destructive Ability: Varies '(Notorious B.I.G mostly attacks through assimilation of matter and energy, thus bypassing conventional durability.Also is capable of growing to huge sizes when it has consumed a large sum of atomic mass and energy ) 'Speed: Infinite '(It's noted that Notorious B.I.G's speed is infinite by the official guidebook. Speed detection allows Notorious B.I.G to replicate the speed of the fastest thing within it's area, indicating that it can move at any speed it desires) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Unknown '(It's methods of attack are mostly through matter manipulation and energy manipulation. Thus it's physical strength is hard to properly gauge) 'Durability: Unknown '(It's tendency to absorb attacks that come within it's path makes Notorious B.I.G harder to damage through conventional methods. Also it's stated that the stand relies and exists as long as Carne's rage remains) 'Stamina: Infinite ' 'Range: Unknown '(Due to having no host, it can roam freely without trouble. However, it can be lured into a trap to make its range limited to the area of the most sound) 'Intelligence: Notorious B.I.G is essentially mindless and can be tricked by movement Weaknesses: Notorious B.I.G has shown to be easy to stall, as one who can create constant movement can throw it's sense off balance and cause it to essentially trap itself (As shown when it got trapped in the ocean, where it spends the rest of it's days attacking the ocean), Can be killed off if Carne's rage ceases to be, is unable to decompose anything elastic in nature Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Speed Detection:' To attack its victims, the Stand matches the fastest moving object near him, prioritizes them as a target, and if successful, will catch them and devour them. *'Energy Absorption:' When Notorious B.I.G. absorbs an object, it absorbs it based off levels of energy and grows in size from it. Small levels of energy do not add much, but the energy of something like an engine can cause it to grow to gigantic sizes. *'Possession:' Likely through direct contact, Notorious B.I.G. can latch onto a a person who had touched Carne when deceased and latch onto their bodies. Through this, it can possess various parts of an object or person without it realizing, also having access to their thoughts and feelings. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Jojo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Antagonists Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Mimicker Category:Size Users Category:Ressurection Users Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Variable Tier